1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a high-efficiency and eco-friendly light source and has been in the spotlight in various fields. The LED is being used in various fields, such as a display device, optical communication, vehicles, and common lights. In particular, the demand for a white LED implementing white light is gradually increased.
After fabricated, an LED is packaged along with other parts and used. This is called an LED package. In a known LED package, an LED chip is mounted on a resin package including a heat dissipater, and a glass plate disposed on the LED chip is coupled to the resin package through adhesives. The adhesives are cured by heat or UV rays, and an accurate amount of adhesives suitable for a corresponding LED package is required.
If the amount of the adhesives is more than or less than a reference value, there is a possibility of a curing failure or the generation of a gap between the resin package and the glass plate. Furthermore, although the adhesives have been cured, it may be difficult to check whether the adhesives have been accurately cured. Furthermore, an electronic part, such as an LED, is greatly influenced by water. An electronic part may be deteriorated or corroded by water. Furthermore, if the adhesives are cured by heat or UV rays, it may be load on other parts within an LED package. Such a load may be one of causes which make the entire LED package a failure. Furthermore, if the adhesives are cured by heat or UV rays, not a little curing process of the adhesives is required, and handling is difficult. Furthermore, if heat is applied to an empty space formed in the adhesives after the adhesives are cured, there is a possibility that a crack may be generated in the adhesives.
In a known light-emitting device package, a light-emitting chip is mounted on a resin package body including a heat dissipater. The light-emitting chip is electrically connected to leads through wires, the top of the light-emitting chip is filled with resin and a sealant, such as silicon, and a lens is provided on the top of the results. The light-emitting device package having such a structure has a low heat dissipation effect because the transfer of heat generated when a light-emitting device is driven is slow. Accordingly, the optical characteristics of the light-emitting device may be deteriorated, and it is difficult to expect rapid process speed for a package process for inserting the heat dissipater into the resin package body. If the light-emitting device is mounted on a lead frame without a heat dissipater, there are problems in that heat dissipation performance is low because heat is dissipated through the lead frame and it is difficult to apply the light-emitting device to a high-output light-emitting device. Furthermore, if a resin package used in a lead frame for a light-emitting device is exposed to light for a long time, there is a problem in that optical characteristics are deteriorated because the resin package is discolored or altered.